Numbers/Intel
Summary The 3 Intel documentation collected from Numbers gives detail and insight into Daniel Clarke's Journal including his biographical information. DOCUMENT 1 CB/1-085 CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTATION CIA: BF987:78:9812 DATE: February 7, 1968 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: Clarke Journal Excerpt (1 August 1966) Here is the entry you requested from Daniel Clarke's Journal "I saw Dr. Church's lifeless body being thrown into an incinerator in one of the labs after hours. The guards didn't notice me. "It is clear to me that Dragovich and Steiner will kill all of the freelancers on the project, ensuring that no one ever finds out what we are doing here. My work is almost completed and I will undoubtedly end up on this list. Well no thank you, Dragovich, you Soviet pimp. I will be the dangling thread that unravels your life's work. Lazarus and I will attempt our escape at the evening shift changes. I have made arrangements through the Ural Valley for our flight from this hell. He and I will part ways once we reach the borders. I neither kow nor care where he goes from there.'' "Me? I will head to my brother's in Johannesburg. I will be safe there. And it should provide an amazing view of World War 3." '''DOCUMENT 2 NUMBERS CONFIDENTIAL DATE: April 14, 1967 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: CLARKE, DANIEL PLACE OF BIRTH: Oxford, England, United Kingdom. NATIONALITY: English D.O.B: 07/10/1923 AGE: 44 HEIGHT: 6'2" BUILD: Thin WEIGHT: 175lbs EYES: Brown HAIR: Grey SUMMARY PROFILE: Once upon a time, Clarke was an idealist and a staunch member of the British Communist Party in the 1940s. As tensions rose and the Cold War escalated, he was ousted from various scientific societies due to his open and regularly vocalized political opinions. As McCarthyism took hold in the US, similar sentiments spread to the United Kingdom, and Clarke was even further demonized by his peers. He soon found himself without support for his research on the curing of livestock and farm workers from various biological and chemical maladies such as Anthrax and Foot & Mouth disease. A pariah, Clarke was forced to leave the country in order to find new supporters. In 1964, Clarke travelled to Moscow to meet a Party representative for a new top secret Soviet initiative known as PROJECT NOVA. That representative was General Dragovich. Gallery BO_Numbers_Image4.png|Daniel Clarke's arm BO_Numbers_Image1.png BO_Numbers_Image2.png BO_Numbers_Image3.png BO_Numbers_Intel_CloseUp1.png|Document 1. BO_Numbers_Intel_CloseUp2.png|Document 2. Numbers intel.jpg|Full intel dossier. Intel Locations *'Intel No. 16': (1/3) At the beginning, after interrogating Daniel Clarke the intel is in the back right corner behind the player *'Intel No. 17': (2/3) After sliding down the roof in slo-motion and eliminating the Spetsnaz, the intel is over in the top left corner, surrounded by garbage. *'Intel No. 18': (3/3) After the death of Clarke, the player and Weaver will top down rooftop to rooftop, before sliding down the plywood, the intel will be behind the player in a pile of garbage. Intel_1_Numbers_BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Numbers_BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Numbers_BO.png|Intel No. 3 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Intel